fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Evil Green Ranger Attacks (Calling of the Dinosaurs)
Back inside the Command Center We pulled up inside Command Center in the Radbug showed up and we got out. "What happened?" Trini asked "I don't know but look." I said pointing to Zordon's Tube "Zordon he's gone." Aisha mentioned "Alpha." Dad called out said We ran up to Alpha and Alpha was saying the same thing over and over again. "Billy Frank what's wrong with him?" Trini asked "Someone must have uploaded a virus into his data banks." Dad mentioned "Can you guys help him?" Kimberly asked "Affirmative." Billy said pulling out the Disk Alpha stopped spinning and looked around. "Power Rangers I've been trying to contact you." Alpha told us "Alpha who did this to you, where's Zordon?" Zack asked "Don't know my memory is all scrambled I was barely able to contact you." Alpha stated "Hey guys look." I said pointing to the Viewing Globe The others looked at the Viewing Globe and we see giant Goldar attacking in the mountains. "This is so a trap." Trini said "We don't have a choice we have to stop Goldar." Jason stated "Alpha we have to stop Goldar you be o right?" Dad asked "You guys take care of Goldar don't worry about me I will keep searching for Zordon." Alpha told us "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Dad yelled out "GORILLAZORD!" Dad yelled out "ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out "STEGOSAURUS!" Kat yelled out "SPINOSAURUS!" Rocky yelled out "RAPTOR!" Aisha Yelled out "BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out "MASTODON!" Zack yelled out "PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out "TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out "SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out "TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out Back in the Mountains Once morphed we showed up and so did a squadron of Putties. We fought the Putties until Goldar attacked us. "Guys I will handle Goldar. You stay here and handle the Putties." Dad told us "Right dad." I stated We then go back to fighting the Putties. Normal POV "I need Thunder Zord Power now." Frank called out "Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." Dad called out Just then the Gorilla Zord came barrowing down through the mountains. Frank then hop into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit "Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Dad said placing Xavier into its slot Just then the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode. "Gold Gorilla Thunder Sword now." Frank called out Just then the Sword appeared in the Gorilla Zords hands. Frank then started fighting Goldar. "Your finished old man." Goldar told him "We'll see about that Goldar." Dad told him Goldar and Frank then keep fighting. Paul's POV After beating the Putties I then see something from up top of the hill "Hey guys what's that?" I asked We all looked up to see another Ranger? "My turn." The Green Ranger said in a evil voice The Green Ranger then jumped down "Long live Empress Rita." The Green Ranger said in a evil voice He then fires a energy disc at us sending us to the ground "Your finished." The Green Ranger stated as he then attack us The Green Ranger then started fighting us. He then punches me and Kimberly to the ground then Zack and Adam to the ground he jumps in the air sending Billy, Aisha, Kat, Jason, Rocky, and Trini to the ground. I then jump up with my Blade Blaster in Blade mode going after him but he dodges and kicks me to the ground. Normal POV "So long old man." Goldar stated disappearing "Man what was that about?" Frank asked Frank then looks to the ground and sees the others fighting the evil Green Ranger "I better go help them." Frank stated Frank then jumped down from his Zord and runs up to them. Paul's POV "You guys ok?" Dad asked "Yeah." I said "If you want a fight try me." Dad told him "With pleasure." The Green Ranger stated The Green Ranger then threw the Blade Blaster and dad got hit in the chest. Just then dad started fighting the Green Ranger. Dad punched then kicked the Green Ranger but the Green Ranger blocks all the attacks sending dad flying to the ground next to us. "Dad you ok?" Kimberly asked "Yeah." Dad stated The Green Ranger then powered up another energy disc and fired it at us. We then got hit with the blast sending us to the ground with the Green Ranger laughing evilly as he then disappears. Category:Power Rangers